Absent Parents
by TheNameOfThisFangirlIsSecret
Summary: AHAU When teenage Edward and Bella prepare to become parents, absent parents return and try to tear them apart. Will their love survive? Or will everything fall to pieces?


**A/N: Okay, I wrote this ages ago and thought I had posted it, so after another go through, proof-reading, I have put it up. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

BPOV

My hands shook as I held the pregnancy test. My boyfriend of three years, Edward held my other hand and we stared at the clock in silence. We were both terrified, what with both of us only being seventeen. Edward was twelve days older than me and, on my seventeenth birthday, we had decided to take the next step in our relationship, as we both knew we were going to marry one another when we turned 21.

The only problem was our protection failed. We didn't really think anything of it until I missed two periods and have recently been sick. So now we waited in silence to see if I was p...pregnant.

Two minutes passed by slowly and we finally drew a deep breath and looked down at the wand.

_Positive._ _God, I'm pregnant. I'm __**pregnant**__._ Before I began to full on panic, I thought _Edward and I are having a baby!_ Then a grin spread across my face.

"We're having a baby." I whispered.

Edward began to smile, too, and he swept me into his arms and span me around. "We're having a baby, Bells!" He exclaimed and we laughed in joy. Sure, becoming parents is scary, but we're in it together, forever.

After coming down from our high, I said "We'll need to tell Uncle Charlie and Carlisle and Esme."

"Alice, Rose, Em and Jazz need to be told too." He said.

"And my mother. She'll want to meet you."

"I suppose I'll have to write a letter to my father."

"And we'll have to inform the school."

"We'll do that tomorrow, let's call a family meeting first. Then we can tell the Chief and my family at the same time."

I smiled and nodded at his suggestion. "Shall we do it now, then? Best get it over with."

He nodded and began calling everyone. I called Charlie and asked him to meet me at the Cullen's house. He told me he'd be there in ten.

* * *

When everyone arrived, we sat them down and, gripping Edward's hand tight, said "We have news."

The cheerful chatter faded and everyone focused on us. I squeezed Edward's hand, motioning him to talk.

"Bella and I are...well, um, Bella's pregnant. We're going to be parents."

We held our breath for an explosion, but none happened. Everyone merely blinked.

"We thought you guys were virgins, not going to have sex until you were married." Emmett stated.

I blushed and Edward growled "We were both waiting until we met the one we were going to marry. Bella's **it** for me. She's my forever."

I looked at him and smiled softly. "Same goes for Edward in my case."

Alice, Rose and Esme 'aww'ed and both Edward and I rolled our eyes.

Charlie huffed then sighed. "I guess I always knew this was coming. You're too much like me: you meet your _one_ early and then no one else will do. I can't complain, because it's what I did with my beautiful Elaine. Only I lost her and our baby, make sure that doesn't happen to you." He finished, talking directly to Edward.

"Now, I suggest we go out and celebrate. Then I want to see you in my office tomorrow for a check-up." Carlisle said.

Then it was like everyone broke from their state of shock because we were suddenly jumped on, receiving hugs and congratulations left, right and centre.

* * *

We ate at La Bella Italia in Port Angeles and the slutty waitress kept shoving her tits in Edward's face. I eventually called her on it and then started an unusual (for Edward and me, anyway) PDA. Our family hooted and whistled, making me pull away, blushing.

When we went our separate ways and I got home, Charlie turned to me and said "Have you told your mother yet?"

"No. I was planning on emailing her. It'll give her more time to accept it and then the ball will be in her court by ways of contact."

He nodded and ruffled my hair. I glared at him as he chuckled. I then rolled my eyes, told him goodnight and ran carefully to my room.

I waited until I could hear Charlie's snores before calling Edward.

_'Hello?'_ He said, answering his phone.

"Edward, can you come over?"

_'Sure, I'll come through the window.'_

"It'll be open. See you soon, love you."

_'Love you too.'_ He replied before hanging up.

He got there fifteen minutes later and I curled up into his side. He was running his fingers through my hair slowly and humming the lullaby he'd written for me.

I sighed in contentment and said "If it's a girl, I want to name her Sophia Elizabeth Cullen."

He stopped and said "A...are you sure?"

I smiled at him and nodded "I'm positive. Your mom is such a big part of who you are. She raised you alone until you turned six, and she did an amazing job. I remember when you moved here and were adopted. Renee had just dumped me on Charlie, who was still grieving for Elaine and their unborn child. I never knew who my real dad was and you were in so much pain, having to watch your mom deteriorate. But you were strong enough to comfort me and accept Carlisle and Esme as your parents.

"Edward, your mother raised you to be who you are. She gave you your passion for music and your large heart. It would be an honour to name our child after her."

I wiped the tears that escaped his beautiful eyes and kissed his perfect lips.

"I love you so much, Isabella Marie Swan. Would you marry me soon? Before our child is born?"

I smiled and nodded in joy.

"I'll bring your engagement ring to you tomorrow, then, and we can be married in two weeks."

My heart soared. I would be Bella Cullen in two weeks!

I kissed him passionately before snuggling down and falling slowly asleep.

* * *

The next day, we told everyone we were engaged and began making the arrangements. Edward and I sent off emails to our respective absentee parents, not telling them of the wedding, just the baby. Neither of us wanted them there, anyway.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie helped us plan the wedding and we were ready for the small ceremony.

We also went to the hospital to get our first ultrasound. We were able to see the little spot that was our baby, and I whispered "If it's a boy, how about Kaiden Edward Cullen?"

Edward's beaming smile was all the answer I needed and he smashed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

"If that's the response I get every time, I may just have to do this more often." I smirked.

"Please don't." Carlisle said from beside me, and I blushed, having not realised he was still in the room.

* * *

For my hen night, I was embarrassed beyond belief when Rose and Alice gave me some _really_ small, lacy underwear. My only friend outside the Cullens, Angela Webber, gave me some whipped cream and chocolate sauce and said with a blush "I hope you and Edward enjoy your wedding night."

We stayed up until ten watching films before Alice sent me to bed. Luckily, she remembered to put on the CD Edward had made me for my sixteenth birthday. It played my lullaby, which meant that I was relaxed enough to sleep soundly.

* * *

I was woke the next day to a hyperactive pixie bouncing on my bed. She shoved me into the shower and when I came out, dragged me to a chair and almost tied me down. Rose put my lullaby on and then began to give me a manicure. Angela gave me a pedicure, Alice worked on my makeup and Esme came and did my hair. At one point, Charlie entered and gave Esme the sapphire tiara that was Grandma Swan's.

Eventually, they finished and Alice and Rose carefully slipped my dress on me. It was a cream, floor length gown with a sapphire blue sash and sapphire blue gems studded in a swirling pattern at the skirt's hem. It was absolutely beautiful and very me, I hugged Alice tight as she had chosen it – and kept it hidden from me.

I was left alone without shoes as the others got changed and sorted, so I put on a Disney film.

Angela was the first out, wearing a light blue dress that complemented her skin tone and hung mid-calf. The dress style flattered her figure and made her almost glow.

Rose came out next in a darker blue dress. The style was the same as Angela's, as were the shoes. Both had the top half of their long hair tied in a complex braid, whilst the bottom half remained down, but had a slight curl to it.

Last to step out was Alice, who was wearing a darker blue dress of the same style. Her short black hair was seemingly untouched, curling around her elven face, accenting her high cheekbones. The blue of her dress matched her eyes and her heels were identical to Rose and Angela's. In her hands she carried a pair of sapphire blue stilettos and she was smirking.

"Something borrowed." She stated, waving the stilettos in my face. I sighed, conceding defeat, and slipped them on.

"So I have something old, something blue and something borrowed. What's new?"

They smirked and Rose said "'E' over 'h'."

I rolled my eyes and Alice said with a snigger "Your sexy undies that we forced you into."

I blushed and nodded, before caressing my belly. "I'm glad we're not doing this whilst I'm showing."

The others rolled their eyes and then Esme came in. She'd snuck off after finishing my hair, but was back now, wearing a knee length rose coloured dress with a darker pink shawl and matching shoes. In her hands was a sapphire and silver necklace.

"I wore this on my wedding day and would be honoured if you would wear it today."

I felt tears well up and hugged her tight. She was more a mother to me than Renee, and Charlie and Carlisle were both more father to me than any man claiming to be my biological father and Phil (Renee's husband of nine years) put together.

"_I_ would be honoured." I said and tried to catch a tear before it fell.

"Waterproof make up." Alice said with a knowing smirk.

I rolled my eyes but let the tear fall as Esme fastened the necklace around my neck.

Charlie came in as I hugged Esme again and I pulled away.

"Wow..." He said softly "...you look so beautiful, Bells."

I blushed and then we were leaving, climbing into the limo.

The drive took five minutes and we were a short walk away from mine and Edward's meadow. There were fairy lights wrapped around the trees, following the newly-cleared trail. Music began to drift from the clearing and Angela smiled before setting off, a bouquet of white wild flowers from the meadow in her hands.

Rose soon followed, also with white wild flowers. Alice followed next, with a mixture of white and blue wild flowers.

Charlie offered his arm and I took it with a shaky "Don't let me fall."

"Never." He said, holding me tight.

I gripped my blue flowers and started to walk as Wagner's March began to play. When I got in sight of Edward, my fears faded and I began to breathe properly.

Charlie placed my hand in Edward's and kissed my cheek.

We then turned to Carlisle, who had the correct certificate to officiate at a wedding.

During my wedding, I was mostly zoned out. I held my breath in fear as he asked if there was any reason why we should not be married, but no one spoke, so I let out a shaky breath, hearing Edward also release one. We smiled at each other in relief and, when the vows were spoken, our love shone through our eyes.

He placed the ring on my finger and kissed it, then I repeated the action and finally, _**finally**_, Carlisle spoke the age old words "I announce you Mr and Mrs Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. You may now kiss your bride."

Then it was just the two of us. Him and me, our bodies in unison.

Our kiss was ended by Emmett's catcalling, causing me to bury my face in Edward's chest, blushing bright red.

He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist before leading us to our family and friends. We were attacked with many hugs before Emmett stepped forward.

"Now, as best man..."

"I thought I was best man?" Jasper interrupted.

"Fine then, as one of Eddiekins' best men, I would like to say a few words. Welcome to the family properly, little sis. Try not to have another _equipment_ failure, Eddie. Lord only knows how you'd cope with five kids by your twenty-fifth birthday."

Both Edward and I blushed and Emmett laughed boomingly.

Jasper stepped forward and said "Sorry about Em. We try to reign him in. Congratulations, little brother. Welcome fully to the family, little sister. I'm glad the two of you found each other."

I smiled at him in thanks and he nodded.

Alice stepped forward and said "Edward, take good care of her. Bella, enjoy your presents tonight."

I blushed deeper than Emmett made me, remembering the hen party gifts. Edward looked curious but I simply shook my head and whispered "Later."

He nodded and Charlie stepped forward. "Now, Edward, you had better take good care of Bells. She may not be my daughter by birth but she's been my child since my sister left her on my doorstep nearly thirteen years ago. Congratulations to the both of you, and I hope you both live long and happy lives with many children and grandchildren."

Edward blushed with me this time – he'd always been slightly scared of Charlie, due to Charlie's outward grumpiness.

Alice then turned on the CD and said "The first dance."

Edward took my hands and we danced slowly to my lullaby. I sighed softly, resting my head on his chest and whispered "I love you, Mr Cullen."

"As I love you, Mrs Cullen." He breathed back.

We kissed as we danced and Edward pulled me closer and began to hum. The vibrations calmed me, ridding all residual tension from my muscles. When the song ended, Charlie took me from Edward and we danced the father-daughter dance. Carlisle soon joined us with Alice and Rose at the same time and Angela walked on with her dad.

During the next song, I danced with Carlisle as Edward danced with Esme and then Emmett stole me, followed by Jasper. Edward danced with Rose, then Alice and then, when Angela's boyfriend, Ben, took over, he danced with Angela. I danced with Angela's dad next, and Edward danced with her mom before we finally made it back to each other. Angela's four year old twin brothers were absent as they were visiting their grandparents.

We eventually ate and cut the cake before we made our get away. We had the week off school and were flying (on the Cullen's private jet) to the holiday home Carlisle had built on the island he had bought Esme for their tenth wedding anniversary. I was excited, as I knew how beautiful the island was, having been there as a family for a week, every summer. We'd all be there: the Cullens, Charlie and I, and Angela and her family sometimes also came. I had found out our destination by playing Edward's heartstrings until he couldn't say no.

Alice helped me change and we were on our way.

* * *

The island was beautiful and we merely spent time together, doing not only _that_, but also playing games, swimming, sunbathing, reading, talking and sleeping.

When we arrived home, only Esme was at the airport and she drove us, not to Charlie's, nor the Cullen's, but to a two story picturesque cottage near our meadow (they'd also re-covered the trail to the meadow).

"Where are we?" I asked, confused.

"Well, Carlisle, Charlie and I got together, and we decided you needed your own space. We bought this and I spent the time from your announcement until yesterday renovating and redecorating it. This is your new home."

Edward and I gaped before we simultaneously attacked her with a hug.

Edward then picked me up bridal style and carried me inside. Thankfully Esme opened the door for him, whilst laughing. He put me down once we had crossed the threshold and we looked around.

Everything screamed us. In the lounge was a piano and a load of bookshelves stacked with CDs, books, DVDs and games, and there was also a large TV. The kitchen was huge and homely, and I fell in love at once: I loved to cook and now I had the perfect kitchen. The dining room was large, able to fit twelve people in, but there was, luckily, a small eating area and a breakfast bench in the kitchen for more intimate meals. I guess the dining room is for family get-togethers.

There were stairs leading up to the second floor and at the end was a long landing with four doors. We opened the first to see a bathroom. The second was a nursery, painted in cream with a mural of the ocean at sunrise painted on one wall. All the furniture as a soft pine, and the wardrobe and chest of drawers were brimming with gender neutral clothing. There were toys and books on the shelves and in the chest and a Moses basket stood beside the crib. Tears were leaking from my eyes as we left the room and we moved on to the next door.

Inside was a guest room with two double beds and two chests of drawers. There were photos of our past holiday destinations and everything was in neutral colours. We grinned and moved on.

The last door held the master bedroom. It was painted blue and gold, and had pine furniture. There were two doors and, opening one, I found a walk-in wardrobe. Edward opened the other and found a large, en suite bathroom that held a tub big enough for two and a shower (also big enough for two). All our belongings were spread through the house and I smiled as I opened the mirror cabinet above the sink. Inside held our bathing supplies and deodorants. Looking at it seemed to make everything more official and I began to fully cry. Edward wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed "Th...this is a...amazing. W...we have a h...h...home."

Edward breathed "I love you so much, Bella."

"I...I love you t...too." I wept. _Stupid hormones_.

We went back down to find Esme, but she's left with a note: _**Look in the garage**_.

We walked hand in hand to where we remembered seeing the garage and walked in. Our breaths caught when we saw the three cars. The first two were Edward's: His Volvo and his Vanquish. The third, a cerulean blue Mercedes had a note on it.

I picked it up and read: _**This is Bella's car from all your siblings. P.S. Have fun tonight.**_

Tears once more began to fall and Edward carried me inside. We sat, absorbing the house for a while before I said "I want to make dinner."

Edward smiled and, together, we made a simple meal.

That night we fell asleep in our first home, happy with the world.

* * *

A week had passed, and Edward and I were expecting angry visits from our absentee parents soon, so, to de-stress before they came, we invited the Cullens, Charlie and Angela to dinner and a movie at our new home.

It was the first time we had anyone over and we were both nervous. I'd cooked too much, but knew it would all be eaten, and everything was steaming on the table when everyone arrived. We sat down to eat immediately and dinner was going great until I came out with desert and Charlie said "Bells, your mother called."

Dishing out the food, I pretended nonchalance and said "Oh?"

"She'll be here on Friday. She wants to stay with you. Phil's not coming, apparently he can't make it."

"Okay." I said. "She can have a bed in the guest room."

Carlisle coughed "Um, well, Edward's father is also coming on Friday. He, too, wishes to stay here."

"Well, there are two beds in the double room. I'm sure Nicholas won't mind sharing a room with Renee. They can take turns changing, etc." I said, looking at Edward.

Edward nodded awkwardly and said "Do you know how long they're both staying?"

Charlie and Carlisle blushed in unison. "Renee said until you got an abortion."

"Nicholas said the same."

Edward and I frowned "Well, they'll be sorely disappointed. There's no way we're getting an abortion. Absolutely no friggin way!" Edward said.

I placed a hand protectively over my slightly-rounded belly and grabbed one of Edward's with the other. "I guess we'll just have to kick them out as soon as they begin to make demands."

There was silence for several minutes before I said "Emmett, Jasper, will the two of you stay here too? You can put air mattresses in the nursery."

They nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. They wouldn't hurt me or our baby with Em, Jazz _and_ Edward around.

"Keep me on speed dial, too." Charlie and Carlisle said simultaneously, making everyone laugh. There were definitely benefits to having an uncle as Chief of Police and a leading doctor as a father-in-law.

The meal passed peacefully after that and soon everyone was relaxing in front of the TV, watching some classic oldies.

* * *

The days passed quickly and soon Friday arrived. Renee arrived first and sneered disdainfully at the house. I introduced her to Edward and then Em and Jazz walked in, so I introduced them also. Renee was exceedingly rude to all three Cullen boys and scoffed at the décor. By the time afternoon came, Edward had forced me into our bedroom and locked the door. He proceeded to run a bath in, placing lavender bubble bath in to it and lighting lavender scented candles. He then came back to me and slowly stripped me. I simply stood there, trying not to cry.

Once he was finished undressing me, he kissed my barely-there bump before stripping quickly. He then carried me to the bath and we sank into the warm water, my back against his chest.

He held me to him and hummed my lullaby as he stroked my belly. I began to relax, so he stopped humming and began to wash me with a soft flannel. He was _very_ attentive, so, once he was finished, I turned and repeated the process with him. By the time we were done, the water was getting cold, so he lifted me out and dried me with a soft, fluffy white towel. He then dried himself quickly before carrying me to our bed and worshipping me.

I fell asleep afterwards and woke at seven pm to a growling stomach. Edward was absent, so I assumed Nicholas had arrived.

I dressed quickly in comfortable clothes and trotted downstairs. Edward heard me and was waiting at the bottom for me. I stumbled, but he caught me with a crooked grin. He helped me regain my balance before leading me to the kitchen.

"I cooked dinner earlier and put the leftovers in the microwave. I didn't want to wake you as you've been really stressed recently." I nodded and kissed him.

"Thank you, Mr Cullen."

"Your completely welcome, Mrs Cullen." He replied, drawing me into another kiss.

A screeched "What!?" stopped us before we started and we both turned to see Renee in the doorway looking furious, with a tall, blonde haired guy behind her looking numb with shock.

I leant on Edward and said "I thought you knew. I mean, we have a house and a kid on the way, neither of us are the type of person to do those sorts of things without a permanent form of agreement."

"MARRIED! YOU GOT MARRIED! YOU'RE SEVENTEEN! HOW DARE YOU GET MARRIED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!" Renee screamed, looking pale.

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions and you gave up the right to give permission when you dumped me on Uncle Charlie's doorstep with a scrawled not saying you couldn't cope with having a child and that you give him full parental guardianship of me. I only kept in contact with you these past thirteen plus years at the encouragement of Charlie and Edward." I responded calmly. "And now Edward and I are married with our first child on the way. We both graduated last year, ahead of everyone our age except Alice. We have an amazing home and plan to take online college courses. We have an amazing family, which does not include either of you. Edward and I only told you the news of our impending parenthood to be polite. If you cannot cope with biologically becoming grandparents, I suggest you leave now. Also, if either of you think you will actually ever see more than a photo of our child, you can leave now."

Edward stared at me in shocked awe as I finished my rant and Renee screamed in frustration before storming off to the guest room. Nicholas followed her, looking confused, and Edward and I looked at each other before I said "Is it just me, or do they know each other?"

We paled before following them quietly.

We stood outside the guest bedroom and listened in to their conversation.

"What is wrong with you, Renee? So what, your daughter and my son are married." Nicholas said.

"That's just it. I think Bella's your daughter also. The dates fit." Was Renee's response and both Edward and I paled. His panicked face was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in the hospital with a very pale Edward hovering over me, waiting for Carlisle, I assumed. "E...Edward? What happened?"

"You fainted when we heard Renee's suspicions. I caught you and brought you here. Carlisle and Charlie will be here soon. Renee and Nicholas don't know we're here. Em and Jazz told them we went out to see Esme."

I reached out and held his hand "So it wasn't a dream?"

He sat beside me and kissed my knuckle before beginning to cry. "I wish it were, but until we get our DNA tested for similarities in the paternal DNA, we can't know for sure."

I began to cry too and he pulled me to his chest "I don't want to be your sister. I'm too much in love with you. We'd have to kill our baby." I sobbed. I was finding it hard to breath and Edward's sobs were getting worse.

"We could run away. No one would need to know. Neither of us look alike. We could start anew. I don't want to lose you as my wife. It would destroy me."

"I...it would k...kill me too. B...but w...where will we g...go?"

"Italy. We'd go to Italy. We both speak fluent Italian, thanks to Esme. And I have a holiday home there." He said, his sobs lessening as our plan took shape.

We silently held each other tightly for several more minutes before Carlisle walked in.

"What's up, guys?" He asked.

"We need DNA tests done on our paternal DNA." Edward said monotonously.

Carlisle frowned but nodded and took samples from both of us. "They will be back in a week."

"Can you rush them through?" I asked desperately. A week of this sort of stress would be harmful to our baby.

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully "I'll get them to you on Sunday."

Edward and I breathed in relief and he kissed me before hugging Carlisle. "Can we stay at your house until then, please?" He asked. "We want to avoid Renee and Nicholas until we get the results."

Carlisle frowned before saying "It would probably be better for you both to stay here, then, as neither has any rights to see you in the hospital unless you ask for them specifically."

We drew breaths of relief and both thanked a confused, bemused Carlisle.

When we were left alone, Edward returned to my hospital bed and lay on it with me. I snuggled into his chest and said "I really hope Nicholas isn't my father. I never want to leave our family here." I paused before caressing my small bump and continuing. "But if it's a choice between them and the three of us, I would do anything to protect the three of us, first and foremost."

"As would I, my heart." Edward responded, kissing me gently. I deepened the kiss before we pulled apart, gasping for air.

* * *

Edward and I spent the two days booking plane tickets and transferring money into different accounts. We had planned to move our money previously, but hadn't gotten around to it, so it didn't look suspicious. No one came to visit us, as we had asked Carlisle to keep them away, and we wrote separate letters to everyone, telling them the possible truth – that we are half-siblings – and that we were leaving together and wouldn't return. We apologised and told them we loved them, but we couldn't turn our feelings into platonic, sibling love and nor could we kill our baby. We told them we were moving to Canada, but we wouldn't tell them where in Canada, so no one would try anything.

We also spent the two days talking about our child, our love, our family and we kissed and slept in each other's tight embrace, as though we were scared we'd be ripped from the other's arms.

By the Sunday, we were both nervous as hell and when Carlisle entered, we were gripping hands so strongly that our knuckles were white.

We held our breath and Carlisle said "There is no match to the paternal DNA." We both began crying and Edward swooped me into his arms with a cry of jubilation.

We held each other, sobbing relief and joy and love whilst poor Carlisle watched in complete confusion.

When we calmed down, Carlisle asked "Now, please explain why you put everyone through the last couple of days?"

"We overheard Nicholas and Renee talking." Edward said.

"Renee said Nicholas was the most likely candidate for being my father."

"But that would mean..." Carlisle said.

"...That Edward and I were siblings..."

"...And that we'd have to annul our wedding..."

"...And kill our baby..."

"...And Bella and I couldn't do that: we love each other, but it's so much more than any platonic, sibling love..."

"...It's the type of love that gets you out of bed on your worst day..."

"...Or makes the shining sun dim in comparison." Edward completed, and we smiled at each other before kissing chastely.

"So, if it was positive, what would you have done?"

I passed him his letter, and he opened and read it.

"You'd run away to Canada?" He asked incredulously.

We both smiled smugly at him and replied in sync. "No, we'd run to Italy and _tell_ you we were running to Canada."

He blinked and said "Well then, I'm glad you're not siblings."

We smiled at him and hugged him tight.

"We need to go home and shout at our birth parents." Edward said to me, pulling away from Carlisle.

I nodded and kissed Carlisle's cheek before taking Edward's hand and running out of the hospital.

* * *

When we got home, Nicholas and Renee were sat holding hands, looking worried. They stood as soon as we came in and Renee said "Carlisle said you were coming home. We have something we need to tell you."

I scoffed and said "What? That Nicholas is my father and Edward my half-brother?"

Their mouths fell and, were it not for the situation, I would have been laughing.

"Well, you're both too late: we overheard your 'announcement' two days ago." I said venomously.

"That's why we were at the hospital: we wanted the _truth_." Edward added.

"What truth? I didn't have sex with anyone else a month either side of Nick." Renee said furiously.

Both Edward and I shuddered at that overload of information and Edward said "Yeah, well, the paternity match test we took came back negative. You both put my pregnant wife through undue stress and I will not allow that to happen again. We want you to both leave."

They remained standing until Edward bellowed "NOW!"

They jumped, which I had to stop myself giggling at, and hurried upstairs to the guest bedroom. We snuck up after them in time to overhear their conversation.

"...you think they suspect the lie?" Renee asked

"No, they have no idea, but it sadly didn't work." Nicholas replied.

"I really thought it would, I didn't expect them to get their DNA tested."

"Well, we'll have to come up with another way to get them to get rid of the child. I can't believe that they didn't abort and annul immediately."

Edward and I looked at each other. Edward was furious and I was crying my eyes out silently. We continued to listen, though.

"We can't do anything to hurt Isabella, but..." Renee said.

"...She'll survive a knife to the abdomen, wouldn't she?" Nicholas said.

"She should, if it's a small blade." Renee answered.

"We could hire someone." Nicholas said and I stared in horror at my husband, clutching my belly protectively as I watched his face darken in anger.

He leant in and whispered in my ear "Go lock the windows and back door. I'll help, then we get out, lock the front door on our way out and I'll call Charlie."

I whimpered softly in fear and Edward pulled me into a protective embrace. We were both ignoring our biological parents.

"Don't worry, wife mine, I'll protect you with everything. You do all the windows downstairs. We're luck the guest bedroom window doesn't open. I'll do all the large windows upstairs that open. Now, go quickly." He released me and gently nudged me towards the stairs. I crept down before running around, locking every window.

I finished by locking the back door and waited at the front door for Edward, who was moving slowly and quietly.

When he finally arrived, he took my hand and we ran to the car, locking the door behind us. As we jumped in, Edward opened his phone and pressed speed dial 2.

Charlie answered within two rings and we were already tearing down our driveway.

"Charlie, Nicholas and Renee are planning on hiring someone to stab Bella."

He paused and then said "They want to get rid of the baby. Carlisle can explain what happened this weekend, with the added information that Bells and I just overheard."

He paused again, for longer.

"You've spoken to Carlisle already? Good, well, we overheard them saying that their plan had failed. They'd hoped that we'd get an instant abortion and annulment."

Another pause and Edward said "I know, I know, but that's what they said. I think they knew we were listening in, the first time. I didn't realise it at the time, but our home has photos of the wedding and our sonograms all around. They must have been planning it whilst Bella and I were sleeping."

Silence and then Edward was laughing "You are one hell of a genius, Charlie. I'm glad to hear you didn't trust them, even if she is your sister. Bella and I were a bit cautious too, but we didn't even consider doing _that_!"

If Edward could laugh, I could relax. Everything was going to be okay. Bean and I were safe.

Edward squeezed my hand and grinned at me in relief.

* * *

I found out, when we arrived at Charlie's, that he'd placed a camera in the spare room when he found out they were both coming. He'd had the film sent to a laptop to store the information for three weeks unless saved, which is what he did.

He and four of his police force pulled up in front of my home. They encircled it before Charlie entered (using his key).

Nicholas and Renee were arrested for numerous thing. The recordings were saved as evidence, as were Edward's, Carlisle's, Charlie's and my testimonies and the DNA results.

They were scheduled for a court hearing when I was six months along and pleaded guilty. They were sentenced to three years in prison with no parole and no early release. I believe the jury judged them harshly as they had both given up legal guardianship of us and yet were still trying to control our lives and harm our well-being.

Everything else was a relief, Edward and I started our online college courses – Edward studying to be a doctor (he had to go to Seattle for some lectures, every so often) and me studying to be an English teacher.

Three months after the trial, I went into labour, surprising everyone (including myself) with the short duration: I went in at about 5:20 am after going through contractions that were half an hour apart for most of the night. Our daughter was born at 6:03 am. According to the hospital, I was in labour for less than an hour, for which I will forever be grateful. I also believe Edward was grateful, and not just because he hates to see me in pain.

Our family welcomed Sophia Elizabeth with open arms, and we named all our siblings and Angela as godparents, to which they were ecstatic.

We were allowed to take Sophie home the next day and nothing could have felt better than having our home filled with the cries of our precious baby.

* * *

Epilogue – 20 years later

Sophie was radiant, on my Edward's arm. She glowed in her white dress as her eyes fixated on Angela's little brother, Matthew.

Sat with me were my biological sons, eighteen year old Kaiden Edward and fourteen year old Jacob James, and my biological daughter, sixteen year old Carlie-Rae Antonia, and my three adopted daughters, thirteen year old Sarah Marie, ten year old Dana Jane and three year old Frankie Tamara, and my adopted seventeen year old son, Jackson David. We were in the process of adopting identical eight year old twin boys, Garrett Michael and Everett Raphael, but they weren't here today, sadly.

We had moved out of the cottage when I was pregnant with Carlie-Rae, into an eighteen bedroom mansion, which we could afford due to Edward being an amazing doctor and also inheriting the entire Lovell family fortune on his twenty-first birthday. The Mason family fortune was then passed to him fifteen years ago after Nicholas died with Edward as his sole beneficiary – apparently prison actual _does_ change people for the better.

We began adopting after Carlie-Rae turned one and Jack was our first, then Dana and Sarah (who are biological sisters), then Frankie. We, Edward and I, plan on adopting even more and technically, at thirty-seven, I can still have my own, but I don't think I will, as there are some many kids out there who need a good home, which we have.

Anyway, Alice and Jasper married – _surprise_ _surprise _– and have four children, two of which are adopted.

Emmett and Rosalie also wed, but they found out that Rose couldn't bear children due to the rape and beating she went through before Carlisle and Esme took her and Jasper in. They have, however, adopted children from across the world. They have twins from China, a boy from Russia, a girl from Africa, a boy from South Korea and a girl from Japan. They also have two girls and a boy (siblings) from here in America.

Angela married Ben and have twin daughters. Her little brother, Luke, is studying to be a doctor and Luke's twin, Matt, is obviously marrying my Sophie today.

Carlisle and Esme found their house fairly empty, so took in another three kids, then found their home over flowing with children and grandchildren. Charlie, seeing everyone happy with their children and wanting to provide a home to some other kids, took in a little boy called Seth, who is now eleven and extremely close to Dana.

So basically, everyone is extremely happy and Edward and I are going to be grandparents in seven months.

Oh, and the cottage is a surprise wedding present to Matt and Sophie, which I think just about wraps it up.

Oh, wait. Nicholas died if you hadn't figured that out and Renee... well, Renee didn't make it out of prison: those women _really_ despise baby-killers. So, yeah, updates complete, now shush please, my baby is getting married.

* * *

_**~*~ THE END ~*~**_


End file.
